Perfection's Companion
by Forever Mumei
Summary: Her past she could not share, so she remained mute. His future he would not see, so he remained blind. Two broken souls brought together, can they help each other before it's too late? FoxyFire45's story taken with permission and redone. Sess/Rin
1. Prologue

The small girl huddled in the corner of the tiny, filthy room; the word 'room' being a loose description, as it could have passed for a medium sized closet – though most closets had carpet, not stone floors, and were usually free of blood and other bodily secretions. Said secretions gave the room an overwhelming stench of urine and feces, which would make any normal person nauseous, were they to enter. Closets also didn't normally have windows; this again being a loose description – a more accurate one would be 'crack in the wall'.

She had tried to forget everything – to make her mind blank – but it was proving very difficult. There was always the ever-growing fear that he would remember the small dark room – with her in it –and return. While the sound of footsteps used to mean approaching loved ones, the sound now promised fear, pain, and darkness.

Sure enough, the moment she could hear footsteps approaching she instinctively held her breath as fear gripped at her insides. If she kept as still as she possibly could, there was hope that he wouldn't notice her. Unfortunately, her hopes were crushed once again as the door swung open. He had returned.

"Well, girl?" He demanded, his voice harsh and unforgiving. "'Ave ya decided to be a good little wench and obey the customers? It won' hurt 'nymore if you don't try an' struggle so much." The man sneered, smirking at her as he stood over her prone form. She spat at his feet in defiance. The smirk was quickly replaced by an ugly scowl.

Taking another step into the room, he grabbed the girl by the hair and dragged her to her feet. Though she felt faint, she glared up at him, fear and hatred the two warring emotions in her eyes. "That was yer last chance, stupid girl! If ya still wanna disobey me, I'll send ya for a little holiday to think 'bout it. Maybe havin' no food an' water'll stop those damn tantrums!"

The girl kicked him, as hard as she could, in the shin. He let out a hiss of pain and backhanded her across the face. Consciousness left her almost immediately; she welcomed the darkness as it surrounded her. His ominous words floated around in her head as she slipped away.

"Yer'll learn yer place 'ere, whether ya like it or not, Rin."

A/N In case you haven't read my extremely long profile, and skipped reading the summary as well: This story was taken from FoxyFire45, with her permission of course, and is now being done into my own. So if you feel that you have read this somewhere before; you are quite correct. Since this was the only chapter uploaded on Foxy's account, I am able to do whatever I please hereafter, I simply thought that leaving the prologue as is would be best. Anyways, on to the next chapter!

~Mumei


	2. Unexpected Rescue

Chapter 1. Unexpected Rescue

Two weeks had passed and still Rin refused to obey the brothel house master. Furious that the small girl dared to defy him, the man took to beating her badly. He beat her hard enough to make her gasp in pain, and soft enough to make sure she was conscious to suffer it. Soon she was not recognizable, just a mass of black, blue, purple and green bruises.

The rare places she didn't have bruises were filthy, as the room didn't come with anything to serve as a chamber pot, and she hadn't seen a bar of soap in over three weeks. The first week of her defiance, the master resisted hitting her face, as it would not appeal to the customers. The second week however, when she didn't show signs of giving in, he decided she could heal later, and proceeded to beat her almost everyday.

What made him angrier was that she never made a sound, which motivated him to try and get her to react in some way. The most she had ever reacted was when she was first brought here. After that, she just lay there in silent defiance, not once crying out. It unnerved him, and made him even angrier. Three weeks passed, and the only difference was the girl was now totally covered in bruises, as well as healing scrapes and gashes, where sake bottles had broken over her bare skin.

She was also very very thin, the lack of food and water showing. But she never once said, or did anything. Rin actually preferred when The Man came in to beat her. Then her mind automatically went numb, and she didn't have to think about what had happened. What was horrible was when she was alone. Then her mind concentrated on her past, and brought up the memories that never seemed to fade, ripping up her soul every time she remembered.

'Okaa-san.....Otou-san.......Onii-kun...'

_It was a sunny day. Fat fluffy clouds were floating lazily in the blue sky, serving as amusement for the two children far below. _

'_Look Onii-kun! A bunny!' A young girl was pointing excitedly up at a cloud, her brother lying next to her, his arms folded under his head, serving as a pillow. His blue eyes followed the girl's finger, looking at the plump cloud that vaguely resembled a bunny. If you really strained your imagination. Suddenly he pointed to the cloud next to it. _

'_Yeah! And there's a fox following it, ready to pounce!' The little girl frowned._

'_No! That's the bunny's mama, coming back from getting some yummy carrots!' She waved her hand around to make her point. _

_Except for her eyes, which were a golden brown, her hair, which was just a bit longer, and her slightly smaller body, she could have passed for her older sibling's twin. Suddenly the young girls hand, which was still in the air, was snatched up by a larger one, wearing a simple brown ring._

'_There you two are! Hiding in the fields again? What am I going to do with you? I thought you wanted to help me make some cookies!' With a squeal the small girl jumped up into the arms of the woman, as the older boy got up and stretched, a lazy smile on his face. The blue eyed woman tousled the boys hair, adn they started walking back to a small house across the field, the girl chattering all the way. Suddenly the girl squirmed, a brilliant smile on her face._

'_Otou-san!!!! Otou-san is home!!!' racing from her mothers arms, she ran all the way to her fathers, who promptly dropped his bag and swung her around in the air, both of them laughing. Her dark hair was full of grass and leaves, and there was a smudge of dirt right in between her light brown eyes. Her father looked her over chortling. _

'_And how is my Rin? Keeping Rokku busy, I hope? You certainly kept yourself, as well as the grass entertained.' Rin proceeded to tell him about her day while her mother and elder sibling caught up. _

Suddenly the small room filled with a yellow light, until a silhouette blocked most of it. Rin was pulled out of her memory, into the dark reality. She was faintly surprised when instead of the master yelling at her and beating her right away, he knelt down a tray of food. She looked at it, and could soon smell it. Too weak to move, she simply stared at it. Suddenly a growl erupted from her stomach, making her shake. The man grinned.

"Thought so. Here my pretty, I've brought some food for you. If you promise to be good, you'll get half of it now, half of it later. I'll bet you're starving. Here, have a roll." The smell was making Rin salivate, but she didn't take the food, and gave the man the best look of disgust she could manage with two black eyes and a busted lip. He snarled at her, and took the food away. Suddenly a voice broke through the tension.

"I don't know why you don't just kill her and be done with it Yajuu. She seems more trouble than she's worth."

"I paid good money for the brat. I'm not wasting my money just because the wench is having a fit of stubbornness. She'll come around, when she's hungry and thirsty enough." Yajuu told the voice, a sneer in his own.

The voice replied,"I don't think the clients will want her, she's not a very pretty sight."

"Which is exactly why I hired you, Kagai. Once she comes around, it's your job to clean her up." The men departed, leaving Rin in darkness once more. She was torn between relief they had gone, and dread for being left alone with her thoughts.

She had come close that time to breaking down, thankfully she had been too weak to do anything, and was glad the temptation and the smell of food was gone, but now she had to deal with her memories.

While the last one was a good one, there was no telling what else she would recall that she didn't want to remember. Almost on cue, she was once again remembering. Remembering the night when _he_ came, and tore her world apart.

_Rin was getting sleepy, the back-round noise of her parents talking and her brother eating what was left of his dinner only further helped in sending her off to dreamland. It was her eleventh birthday, and her Okaa-san had made all of her favorite foods. Her Onii-san had made her a wooden ball painted bright red, her Otou-san had made a beautiful doll, and Okaa-san had made her a beautiful light blue kimono, which she was wearing now. _

_The party had started hours ago, ending with dessert. Having already finished hers, Rin was content to sit in her mothers lap, dozing, occasionally waking at the change in tone of her mothers voice, only to drift to sleep again when nothing else happened. _

_Finally noticing that their daughter was asleep, her mother carefully carried her to her room, ignoring sleepy protests, and tucked her in to bed, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Her father did likewise, Rin sleepily mumbling something and turning on her side. Her parents smiled at each other and left the room._

_Rin sat up, wide awake at the banging noise coming from the front door of the cottage. She couldn't see anything, it was very late. She heard her father go to the door. A murmur of voices started up immediately. She crept over to the door, peeking out into the sudden brightness of the main room. A man in shadow was talking to her parents._

'_-Furthermore, you have not paid the land and homing taxes.' _

'_What are you talking about? There is no such thing as-' _

'_And for your impudence, you will be imprisoned until I see the money!' Rin was wide eyed. There were two big men that suddenly had a hold of her father. She was about to call out when a hand went over her mouth. _

_She looked up with a surprised squeak, only to relax, it was Okaa-san. She looked very worried. 'Listen to me Rin. Otou-san and I are going away for awhile. I want you to stay with Rokku, be a good girl okay? I love you very much, as does your father! Remember that. Never stop smiling, for I will be with you!' Rin's mother whispered this, then went to her brother. All she could hear was, 'Protect--together---she has now---family---love you!' _

_With a quick kiss and a hug to both of them, Rin's mother went over to the front door, and was taken by two more men. Rin would never see them again._

_Rin cried out, only to be muffled by another hand. She turned to Rokku fearfully, not understanding. _

'_Okaa-san said to be very quiet Rin! Those are dangerous men, and we don't want to get Okaa-san and Otou-san in trouble, do we?' Rin shook her head slowly, looking up at her brother. She never wanted to smile again, not until Okasaan and Otou-san returned._

_When the voices receded, they were alone in the darkness._

'_I'm scared Onii-kun! Why have they taken Okaa-san and Otou-san away? When will they be back?' Rokku looked at her, his fear barely hidden._

'_Okaa-san said it might be a long time before they return, and that we must stay together. Do you understand Imodo-chan? Don't go outside, don't talk to anyone unless I'm with you, okay?' Rin nodded solemnly, trying to hide her fear. Then she hugged Rokku fiercely, seeking comfort. They stayed like that for a long time, comforting each other as best they could._

Another span of darkness came and went, the master was back, and in a foul temper. He started beating her with a bottle, in a drunken rage at some problem unknown to her. Her mind went thankfully numb, it's only defense against the agony she faced. He spouted curses at every thrashing. "Worthless!" Whack. "Piece of trash!" Whack! "Insolent wench!" WHACK. "You WILL obey me!" WHACK! Suddenly there was a sound of glass breaking. The bottle had smashed against her body, being hit across her too hard. Yajuu snarled in disgust and left the room.

Rin was floating in and out of consciousness, but she saw through the tiny beam of moonlight the broken glass glittering. 'Like Okaa-san's necklace...' Suddenly Rin remembered her mother's words. 'I will be with you!' Rin let her eyes close. 'Okaa-san, wherever you are, please help me escape this man! I want to be happy, like you said to be. Please Okaa-san......free me from him.'

* * *

'_A little girl, huddled in a heap in the corner. Silver tears sparkled in the little sliver of moonlight that came through a crack in the wall. Brown eyes looking pleadingly, innocent and hurt. Her body beaten and broken. "Please help! Help me....." Brown eyes turned lifeless, the body going limp. She was gone.'_

Lord Ryoku woke with a start. He looked around the campfire and saw that it was almost dawn. Most of the soldiers were still sleeping next to the dying fire. 'That's the third time in two weeks," He mumbled, looking for his armor.

"What is, milord?" Ryoku's servant asked, having been startled awake. Ryoku looked through him, concentrating on what he had seen.

"The third time I have had the same dream," he said absently, using his gift to pinpoint where exactly this feeling came from. Was she east of here?

His servant shivered. "Sounds like a warning milord."

"Yes....indeed, it does. She must be near here, if the dreams come at this time," the Lord mused. "Gakuto." Ryoku said suddenly.

"Yes milord?" His servant snapped to attention.

"Tell Lord Yama that I will be departing shortly with five men. I will return to the Tashio Castle when I can. Is that clear?" Gakuto nodded in affirmative, and rushed off to tell the warlord.

'At least this is at the end of our border patrol,' Ryoku thought, 'If- when I find the girl I can return home immediately.' With that thought, Lord Ryoku got up, startling a few soldiers.

"I need five soldiers ready right now. We ride.........south." Ryoku's voice boomed with authority. Immediately five soldiers scurried to get ready. When Lord Ryoku said he needed something now, he meant five minutes ago.

'I will find you little one. The fates have decreed it.'

* * *

The next day was a mix of memories and reality, soon Rin couldn't tell the difference. She tried to distract herself when Yajuu came, imagining someone coming to rescue her. Every time she did, she got an image of a tall, strong looking man with dark black hair, dark blue slitted eyes, and a silver star on his forehead. Soon though, she could no longer concentrate. The lack of food and water and the beatings had affected her a lot. It was getting harder to stay conscious, and breathing hurt.

'Don't...want....to die......here...' Rin's eyes closed, two tears sliding down her cheeks. Darkness surrounded her.

* * *

They had been traveling for four hours now. Lord Ryoku got more and more agitated the longer they travelled. The soldiers didn't dare question why they were going so far out of their way. Suddenly Ryoku stopped in front of a village. He turned to the right slightly, and started walking, indicating that only three follow him. He walked to the very edge of the village, and stopped at a shady looking building. He scrunched up his nose at the awful smell emanating from the building. Suddenly he knew what this building was. By the disgusted looks of the demons behind him, so did they.

He stepped inside, leaving the other three behind him. He was immediately greeted by a fat greasy little man who's shifty eyes looked him over eagerly. Yajuu had never had such a wealthy looking Lord come here before. Ryoku was disgusted, but kept a neutral expression on his face.

"Are you the owner of this...establishment?" He asked, looking around as he did so.

"Yes I am good sir. I am Yajuu, and I guarantee you will not regret coming here sir. We have all types here, and at very good prices. What are you looking for?" The little man looked at him greedily, a sleazy smile on his face.

Ryoku whispered so that the filthy human couldn't hear, moving his lips as little as possible. Suddenly a glazed look came over the man's face, and he stood very still.

"How did you acquire the girls you have here?" Ryoku asked calmly.

"Either stole 'em, bought 'em frum their family, or they were desperate and came to me," Yajuu answered dully, his face not changing.

"How many girls do you have?" Ryoku asked as calmly as before, except for an angry gleam in his eye.

"Eh....'bout fifteen," Yajuu said.

"How many are....in use?" Ryoku asked delicately.

"None today yet sir," Yajuu said monotonously. "They're all very pretty, good price too," Yajuu added. The truth spell didn't stop him from trying to get another client. It was his nature.

Ryoku snarled at him, slicing his head off neatly, and walked past the corpse. He used his nose and found the door he was looking for. Unlocking it (or rather, slicing the lock in two) he flung the door open. There were fourteen girls staring back at him, wide eyed. Some let out a small scream.

"Yajuu is dead. You are all free to go." Ryoku said stiffly. No one moved. "Now you fools, before I change my mind!" That got them going. They all hurried out, some bowing in thanks as they passed, some running in fear. They all let out a shriek as they found the body at the main entrance.

'Only fourteen.....hmm." Ryoku walked around, sniffing. He finally came to a small door, not even locked. Opening it, he saw his dream come to life. A small bundle of rags, barely moving. If it weren't for his keen sight, he wouldn't have seen the ragged up and down of breathing. Suddenly two brown eyes looked at him dully. Then small hands came out of the rags, very, very slowly. They barely left the ground, shaking the whole time. He looked on in amazement. The little girl was...reaching out to him.

He crossed the room, wrinkling his nose at the horrid smell. Bodily fluids, sweat, filth and...blood. Demons who knew him would be surprised to see how gently and carefully he picked up the girl. Cradling her in his arms, dark blue eyes looking at deep brown ones.

The smallest of smiles could be seen on her face, and then her eyes closed. Ryoku was shocked. She, who was in extreme pain, had smiled at him, who she should fear. Forgetting this in a moment of worry, he relaxed a fraction when he saw she was breathing...but barely. She was a big pile of bruises. He was amazed she was alive. He suddenly turned on his heel and walked out, startling the demons waiting outside.

"Burn this place to the ground." Lord Ryoku growled, and suddenly he was gone. The demons looked at each other and shrugged. Soon the brothel was no more than a pile of ashes. A memorial to the pain, fear and lust that had taken place.

* * *

Rin had been dreaming. She didn't like the dream. It was scary. It reminded her of....Oji-san. But then she had opened her eyes, and she saw him. Blue eyes, black hair, silver star on his forehead. He had come!!! He had come to take her away!! She didn't know how she knew this, but she did. And when he picked her up, she did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She smiled. It hurt, but she had felt so safe. He wasn't a human, he wasn't going to hurt her. He was strong. She closed her eyes and dreamed of her mother. 'Arigatou Okaa-san.'

**A/N Ok this is a little embarrassing, I just realized I uploaded the wrong chapter in my haste to get it out, and the result made the story very confusing. So here is the real chapter one, please tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews, you'll be seeing a reappearance of 'Angels and Demons' very soon! **

**~Mumei **


End file.
